The specific aim of this study is to investigate the biological activities of cystic fibrosis factor(s) and to utilize our previous experiences to establish an objective, quantitative, bioassay. We are using gel fractionation procedures to fractionate CF factor and to determine if low molecular weight fractions have quantitative biological activity. We will initiate characterization studies of active fractions. Our previous experimental data demonstrated a calcium dependence for the ciliary dyskinesia response in rabbit tracheal epithelium. We have extended these observations to the study of CF factor(s) induced responses in exocrine glands by examining calcium dependent secretory parameters in several tissue slice models and the electrical properties of rabbit tracheal epithelial monolayers. We have preliminary data indicating a CF factor(s) induced calcium dependent K ion efflux from rat submandibular gland tissue slices. We now wish to continue our studies of the biological activities of CF factor(s) derived from serum and cell-free medium from fibroblast and long-term lymphocyte cell lines to determine if there is a common cellular loci for the action of CF factor and to develop a quantitative bioassay for this factor.